netflix_big_mouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Devin
Rose Gold |Hair Color = Dark Red-Violet |Race = Caucasian/White |Interests = Makeup Social Media |Family = Unknown |Friends = Lola Jessi Missy (neautral) |Enemies = Missy (neautral) Jay |Lovers = DeVon (Husban) |Debut = "Ejaculation" |Voiced By = June Diane Raphael }} '''Devin' is one of the supporting characters in the Netflix adult animated series, Big Mouth. Devin is the most popular girl at Bridgeton Middle School and is dating DeVon. She is voiced by June Diane Raphael. Character Background Devin's origin and backstory have yet to be revealed. All that is known about her background is that she's the most popular girl at Bridgeton Middle School, is dating DeVon, and is best friends with Lola. As of yet, there is no information about her family. Physical Apperance Devin's features consist of light-colored skin, deep rose-pink colored eyes, full eyebrows, dark red-violet hair, and bright pink eyeshadow. Her everyday outfit is a denim colored buttoned up dress with light blue trimmings, dark brown ankle boots, light green earrings, and two bracelets on each wrist (one yellow, the other light green). Personality Mostly due to her status as "the most popular girl in school", Devin struts around school with her head held high while flipping her hair. She's stuck-up, snobbish, and somewhat of a bully. In Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality, she and Lola humiliated Missy by getting her to make-out with Jessi's dog while they record and post it. In that very same episode, Devin would often make comments to Jessi about how she makes Lola spread rumors about herself at school. Aside from her "Queen Bee" and stuck-up personality, Devin is shown to be a very emotional person. In Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality, Devin showed her true colors to Jessi, Missy, and Lola. Once Jessi calls out Devin about the disaster she caused at the sleepover, Devin initially brushes it off and calls the girls "beta-bitches." She then begins to start crying about hard it is being the most popular girl at school and says that the other girls will never understand her struggle. This causes her to run out the room crying. History |-|Season 1 = magic trick doesn't amuse Devin or Lola. |230px]]In "Ejaculation", Devin is seen showing Lola a picture of a cat on her phone at the school dance. They are then interrupted and bothered by Jay who approaches the two asking them if they're having fun. He tells them that he thinks the night is gonna be 'hot' (as he performs a fire trick for two). However, Devin and Lola don't appreciate his trick and storm off after Lola calls him a 'psycho.' In "Everybody Bleeds", it's Field Trip day at Bridgeton Middle School and the 7th-grade class is going to the Statue of Liberty. Matthew is talking about how much he loves seeing Devin and DeVon as a couple. When Nick appears, Matthew, Devin, and DeVon get really curious as to what his current relationship status with Jessi is. Once Jessi actually arrives at school, Devin compliments her on her white shorts. After Nick and Jessi have an awkward moment in front of the class, DeVon asks them if they are officially a couple or not which they both say they are. When the class begins to enter the bus, Nick and Jessi decide to sit in the back of the bus with Devin and DeVon since they're officially a couple now. Devin and DeVon then begin to make out. Once the class gets to the Statue of Liberty, Devin suggests that she and Jessi go to the top of the statue together, while Nick and DeVon do the same so they can "talk about each other." While Devin and Jessi are talking, Lola, suddenly interrupts the two and asks if she and Devin could talk without Jessi. While at the top of the statue, Devin and DeVon are taking their couple's pics when Nick asks the couple where Jessi is. Later on, the couple gets into a small argument about their picture Devin posted on her social media. DeVon explains that he doesn't like how Devin captioned their photo, "The Devins." Afterwards, DeVon later apologizes to Devin and says that she can tag the photo however she likes. She thanks him and says that she already did and the two share a kiss. |-|Season 2 = Whoops! Season 2 hasn't aired yet, be sure to check back for updates! Apperances *'[[Ejaculation|Episode 1 - ''Ejaculation]]' *'[[Everybody Bleeds|Episode 2 - Everybody Bleeds]]' *'[[Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality|Episode 4 - Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality]]' *'[[Girls Are Horny Too|Episode 5 - Girls Are Horny Too]]' *'[[Requiem for a Wet Dream|Episode 7 - Reqiuem for a Wet Dream]]' (non-speaking) *'[[I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah|Episode 9 - I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah]]' *'[[The Pornscape|Episode 10 - The Pornscape]]''' (non-speaking) Trivia *She has appeared in in 7 episodes overall: **She didn't appear in "Am I Gay?", "Pillow Talk", or "The Head Push". **She did appear in "Reqiuem for a Wet Dream" and "The Pornscape", but did not speak. *She kissed Lola's step-dad. Category:Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes